The Flintstone Comedy Show (1980 TV series)
}} Turner Program Services (1992–96) Warner Bros. Television Distribution (1996-Present) | opentheme = | endtheme = | country = United States | language = English | network = NBC | audio_format = Monaural | first_aired = | last_aired = | num_series = | num_episodes = 18 | list_episodes = | preceded_by = Fred and Barney Meet the Shmoo (1979–80) | followed_by = The Flintstone Funnies (1982–84) | related = | website = }} The Flintstone Comedy Show (not to be confused with the shortened, re-titled 1973 version of CBS's The Flintstone Comedy Hour) is a 90-minute Saturday morning animated series revival of The Flintstones produced by Hanna-Barbera and aired from November 22, 1980 to September 11, 1982 on NBC. Outside North America, the show was released under title of Flintstone Frolics. The show contained six segments: * The Flintstone Family Adventures * Bedrock Cops * Pebbles, Dino and Bamm-Bamm * Captain Caveman * Dino and Cavemouse * The Frankenstones Premise The series featured new characters (The Frankenstones, Cavemouse) as well as older characters (Penny, Wiggy, Moonrock and Schleprock of 1971's The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show and 1972's The Flintstone Comedy Show on CBS, Al Capp's the Shmoo from his show The New Shmoo which also aired on NBC in 1979, Captain Caveman from his own series on ABC in 1977 which lasted 3 seasons). A series of gags, educational spots, games, how-to-draw and a dance-of-the-week were featured in-between the six segments every week. In 1982, reruns of the show were repackaged for two seasons under the title The Flintstone Funnies. Reruns of Dino and Cavemouse aired on the Disney Channel adaption of Wake. The Flintstone Family Adventures This segment featured the traditional antics and adventures of The Flintstones and The Rubbles. Season 1 (1980–81) # R.V. Fever (November 20, 1980) - # Sands of Saharastone (November 27, 1980) - The Flintstones and Rubbles take a trip to Algeristone. # Gold Fever (December 4, 1980) - Fred and Barney go on a trip to search for gold until some claim jumpers try to capture them. # Bogged Down (December 11, 1980) - # Be Patient, Fred (December 18, 1980) - Fred goes to the hospital to get his tonsils removed, but things go awry when Fred is mixed up with another patient who is scheduled to have surgery. # Country Club Clods (December 25, 1980) - # The Rockdale Diet (January 1, 1981) - # Dino's Girl (January 8, 1981) - # The Gourmet Dinner (January 15, 1981) - # The Stand-In (January 22, 1981) - # Go Take a Hike (January 29, 1981) - Season 2 (1981–82) # The Great Bedrock Air Race (September 12, 1981) - # Fred's Last Resort (September 19, 1981) - # The Not-Such-A-Pleasure Cruise (September 26, 1981) - # Fred's Big Top Flop (October 3, 1981) - # In a Stew (October 10, 1981) - # Fred vs. the Energy Crisis (October 17, 1981) - # Fred's Friend in Need (October 24, 1981) - Bedrock Cops Fred and Barney as part-time police officers assisted by the Shmoo as a trainee under the direction of Sgt. Boulder. The trio fought crime in the city of Bedrock, most of the time chasing after Rockjaw, The Frankenstones' pet monster. Season 1 (1980–81) # Fred Goes Ape (November 20, 1980) - # Off the Beaten Track (November 27, 1980) - # A Bad Case of Rockjaw (December 4, 1980) - # Follow That Dogasaurus (December 11, 1980) -Fred and Barney must save Sgt. Boulder's dog from dognappers with the help of the Shmoo. # Mountain Frustration (December 18, 1980) - Fred and Barney are asked by Sergeant Boulder to stop Rockjaw who is causing trouble on a local mountain. # Bedlam on the Bedrock Express (December 25, 1980) - # Hot Air to Spare (January 1, 1981) - # Rockjaw Rides Again (January 8, 1981) - # Pretty Kitty (January 15, 1981) - # The Roller Robber (January 22, 1981) - # Put Up Your Duke (January 29, 1981) - Season 2 (1981–82) # Undercover Shmoo (September 12, 1981) - # On the Ball (September 19, 1981) - # Shop Treatment (September 26, 1981) - # Country Clubbed (October 3, 1981) - # Barney and the Bandit (October 10, 1981) - # Shore Thing (October 17, 1981) - # Rotten Actors (October 24, 1981) - Pebbles, Dino and Bamm-Bamm This was a Flintstones-themed adaptation of the "mystery-solving teens and a pet" format popularized by Scooby-Doo and its various spin-offs in the 1970s. In this series, Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm (both in the teenage form originally introduced in The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show) with pet dinosaur Dino solve mysteries in the city of Bedrock. They would sometimes be accompanied by pals Penny, Wiggy and Moonrock. Season 1 (1980–81) # Ghost Sitters (November 20, 1980) - Pebbles, Bamm-Bamm and Dino have to babysit a kid in a house that is supposed to be haunted. # The Secret of Scary Valley (November 27, 1980) - # The Witch of the Wardrobe (December 4, 1980) - # Monster Madness (December 11, 1980) - When their baseball goes into an abandoned house, Pebbles, Bamm-Bamm and Dino try to get it back. Along they way, they have to dodge Count Rockula and his monsters, who want to be rid of them. # The Show Must Go On (December 18, 1980) - # The Beast of Muscle Rock Beach (December 25, 1980) - # In Tune With Terror (January 1, 1981) - # The Curse of Tutrockmen (January 8, 1981) - # The Hideous Hiss of the Lizard Monster (January 15, 1981) - # The Legend of Haunted Forest (January 22, 1981) - # Double Trouble with Little John Silverock (January 29, 1981) - Season 2 (1981–82) # A Night of Fright (September 12, 1981) - # The Dust Devil of Palm Rock Springs (September 19, 1981) - # Dino and the Zombies (September 26, 1981) - # The Ghost of the Neanderthal Giant (October 3, 1981) - # Creature From the Rock Lagoon (October 10, 1981) - # Dino and the Giant Spiders (October 17, 1981) - # The Ghastly Gatorsaurus (October 24, 1981) - Captain Caveman This series of shorts serves as a prequel to the earlier series Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels, focusing on Captain Caveman's time in Bedrock before he was frozen in ice. Captain Caveman (under his "secret identity" of Chester the office boy), Betty and Wilma work for Lou Granite (based on Lou Grant) at The Daily Granite. To disguise himself as Chester, Captain Caveman wore a pair of glasses and a tie (similar to the Clark Kent persona used by Superman). Despite the simplicity of his disguise, he required a coat rack and an elaborate transformation sequence to become Captain Caveman. Season 1 (1980–81) # Clownfoot (November 20, 1980) – Clownfoot and his strongman henchman Samson have robbed the First National Bank and it's up to Captain Caveman to stop them. # The Masquerader (November 27, 1980) - # The Animal Master (December 4, 1980) - # The Mole (December 11, 1980) - # Rollerman (December 18, 1980) - # Vulcan (December 25, 1980) - # Punk Rock (January 1, 1981) - # Braino (January 8, 1981) - # The Incredible Hunk (January 15, 1981) - # The Ice Man (January 22, 1981) – Ice Man and his sidekick Snow Bunny are freezing all of Bedrock in order to steal every diamond in Bedrock. # The Mummy Worse (January 29, 1981) - Season 2 (1981–82) # Pinkbeard (September 12, 1981) - # The Blimp (September 19, 1981) - # Futuro (September 26, 1981) - # Mister Big (October 3, 1981) - # Stormfront and Weathergirl (October 10, 1981) – Stormfront and Weathergirl break into the Roxagon to steal the top secret plans for a weather satellite. # Crypto (October 17, 1981) - # Presto (October 24, 1981) - Dino and Cavemouse The segment featured The Flintstones’ pet dinosaur Dino pitted against a pesky little cavemouse in chase sequences similar to Tom and Jerry (there were 2 segments per show). These sequences were supervised by legendary animation director Tex Avery. Season 1 (1980–81) # Mouse Cleaning / Quiet Please (November 22, 1980) # Camp Out Mouse / Piece O'Cake (November 29, 1980) # Beach Party / Ghost Mouse (December 6, 1980) # Disco Dino / Going Ape (December 13, 1980) # Finger Lick'n Bad / Wet Paint (December 20, 1980) # Flying Mouse / Rocko Socko (December 27, 1980) # Aloha Mouse / Arcade Antics (January 3, 1981) # Dino Comes Home / Robin Mouse (January 10, 1981) # A Fool for Pool / L'il Orphan Alphie (January 17, 1981) # Abra-Ca-Dino / The Bedrock 500 (January 24, 1981) # Double Trouble / Pow Pow the Dyno-Mite (January 31, 1981) Season 2 (1981–82) # Goofed Up Golf / Sleepy Time Trouble (September 12, 1981) # S'No Place Like Home / Super-Dupes (September 19, 1981) # Dinner for Two / Invasion of the Cheese Snatchers (September 26, 1981) # Handle With Scare / The World's Strongest Mouse (October 3, 1981) # Bats All / Trick or Treat (October 10, 1981) # Do or Diet / Mouse for Sale (October 17, 1981) # Maltcheese Falcon / The Invisible Mouse (October 24, 1981) The Frankenstones This segment featured the Flintstones' neighbors, The Frankenstones: Frank, his wife Hidea, their kooky daughter Atrocia and Freaky, their teenage son who is friends with fellow teenager Pebbles Flintstone. Season 1 (1980–81) # Birthday Boy (November 20, 1980) - # Potion Problems (November 27, 1980) - Atrocia creates a potion that makes everybody hate each other. # A Night on the Town (December 4, 1980) - The Flintstones and the Frankenstones have a night on the town that soon turns into a disaster. # Out of Their League (December 11, 1980) - # Clone for a Day (December 18, 1980) - # A Star is Born (December 25, 1980) - # A Rock-Pox on You (January 1, 1981) - # The Luck Stops Here (January 8, 1981) - # The Monster of Invention (January 15, 1981) - # Rock and Rolling Frankenstone (January 22, 1981) - # Sand Doom (January 29, 1981) - Season 2 (1981–82) # Pet Peeves (September 12, 1981) - # The Charity Bizarre (September 19, 1981) - # Getting the Business (September 26, 1981) - # Ugly is Only Skin Deep (October 3, 1981) - # Three Days of the Mastodon (October 10, 1981) - # First Family Fiasco (October 17, 1981) - # House Wars (October 24, 1981) - Voices * Gay Autterson – Betty Rubble, Wiggy * Mel Blanc – Barney Rubble, Captain Caveman, Dino * Henry Corden – Fred Flintstone * Ruta Lee – Hidea Frankenstone * Kenneth Mars – Lou Granite * Mitzi McCall – Penny * Don Messick – Schleprock * Jean Vander Pyl – Wilma Flintstone * Charles Nelson Reilly – Frank Frankenstone * Zelda Rubinstein – Atrocia Frankenstone * Paul Reubens – Freaky Frankenstone * Michael Sheehan – Bamm-Bamm Rubble * John Stephenson – Mr. Slate * Russi Taylor – Pebbles Flintstone, Cavemouse * Lennie Weinrib – Moonrock, Sgt. Boulder * Frank Welker – Shmoo, Rockjaw Production credits * Executive Producers: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Producers: Alex Lovy, Carl Urbano * Directors: Ray Patterson, George Gordon, Rudy Zamora * Story Supervisor: Ray Parker * Story Editors: Tex Avery, Doug Booth, Chuck Couch, Chuck Menville, Ray Parker, Duane Poole, Dick Robbins, Cliff Roberts, Tom Swale * Story: Gene Ayres, Haskell Barkin, Anthony Bonaduce, Celia Bonaduce, Doug Booth, John Bradford, Don Christensen, Nancy Clements, Tom Dagenais, Don Dougherty, Diane Duane, Carl Fallberg, Donald F. Glut, Ralph Goodman, Gary Greenfield, Dale Hale, Orville Hampton, Len Janson, Jack Kinney, Dale Kirby, Earl Kress, Glenn Leopold, Chuck Menville, Jack Mendelsohn, Ron Michaelson, Charles Mulholland, Bob Ogle, Ray Parker, Ria Parody, Vip Partch, Duane Poole, Paul Pumpian, Laine Raichert, Dick Robbins, Reed Robbins, Misty Stewart, Tom Swale, Ernest Terrazas, Warren Taylor, Len Udes, Tom Yakutis * Story Direction: Tom Dagenais, Bob Dranko, Carl Fallberg, John Freeman, Gary Goldstein, Dale Hale, Gary Hoffman, Cullen Houghtaling, Chris Jenkyns, Emilie Kong, Larry Latham, Lew Marshall, Hal Mason, Bill Perez, Don Ruch, George Singer, Tom Yakutis * Recording Director: Gordon Hunt, Alex Lovy * Assistant to the Recording Director: Ginny McSwain * Voices: Rene Auberjonois, Gay Autterson, Joe Baker, Mel Blanc, Henry Corden, Buster Jones, Ruta Lee, Ken Mars, Don Messick, Mitzi McCall, Frank Nelson, Charles Nelson Reilly, Paul Reubens, Zelda Rubinstein, Beverly Sanders, Marilyn Schreffler, Michael Sheehan, John Stephenson, Russi Taylor, Lurene Tuttle, Jean Vander Pyl, Janet Waldo, Lennie Weinrib, Frank Welker, Paul Winchell * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Title Design: Bill Perez * Musical Director: Hoyt Curtin * Musical Supervisor: Paul DeKorte * Design Supervisor: Bob Singer * Character Design: Dick Bickenbach, Jaime Diaz, Jim Franzen, Dave Hanan, Willie Ito, Scott Shaw * Layout Supervisor: Don Morgan * Key Layout: John Tucker * Layout: Kurt Anderson, Ed Benedict, Dick Bickenbach, Brad Case, Jaime Diaz, Owen Fitzgerald, Drew Gentle, Dave Hanan, Dave Hilberman, Mike Hodgson, Ken Landau, Jack Manning, Hal Mason, Judy Niver, Rosemary O'Connor, Dave O'Day, Mike O'Mara, Lee Orr, Rebecca Price, Glenn Schmitz, Mike Sekowsky, Gary Terry, Dean Thompson, Sherry Wheeler, Roy Wilson * Animation Supervisors: Jay Sarbry, Bob Hathcock * Animation: Donald Albrecht, Robert Alvarez, Frank Andrina, Ed Barge, Warren Batchelder, Carol Beers, Oliver Callahan, Lars Calonius, Rudy Cataldi, Daniel De La Vega, Ed De Mattia, Joan Drake, Judith Drake, Thomas Farish, Michael Felber, Hugh Fraser, Bob Goe, Fred Grable, Carol Greenwald, Jeffery Hale, Terry Harrison, Fred Hellmich, Barrie Helmer, Bill Hutten, Volus Jones, Mario Julio, Samuel Kai, Kenneth Kessel, Bob Kirk, Richard Leon, Hicks Lokey, Ernesto Lopez, Tony Love, Mircea Mantta, Catherine Margerin, Bob Matz, Lenny Meyer, Ken Muse, Constantin Mustatea, Randy Myers, Ron Myrick, Bob Nesler, Wilbert Noble, Marcy Page, Margaret Parkes, Don Patterson, David Pettigrew, Barney Posner, Morey Reden, Joanna Romersa, Mitchell Rose, Joel Seibel, Kunio Shimamura, Ken Southworth, Leo Sullivan, Dave Tendlar, Dick Thompson, Linn Trochim, Robert Trochim, Richard Trueblood, Bonita Versh, John Walker, Xenia, Woody Yocum * Assistant Animation Supervisors: John Boersema, Sandi Hathcock, Richard Leon * Background Supervisor: Al Gmuer * Backgrounds: Lorraine Andrina, Fernando Arce, Susan Broadhurst, Dario Campanile, Gil DiCicco, Dennis Durrell, Flamarion Ferreira, Martin Forte, Andrea Freeman, Bob Gentle, James Hegedus, Eric Heschong, Jim Hickey, Paro Hozumi, Mike Humphries, Brian Karwan, Phil Lewis, Jeffrey Long, Michele Moen, Michael Morgan, Bill Proctor, Andy Phillipson, Phil Phillipson, Jeff Richards, Jeff Riche, Ron Roesch, Dennis Venizelos * Checking and Scene Planning: Jackie Banks, Debra Smith, James Finch * Xerography: Star Wirth, Dan Forster, Gary Fishbaugh * Ink and Paint Supervision: Alison Victory, Margaret Hale, Pamela Heiter * Sound Direction: Richard Olson, Joe Citarella * Technical Supervision: Jerry Mills, Robert Mills * Camera: Allen Childs, Candace Edwards, Curt Hall, Robert Jacobs, Raymond Lee, Spencer McDonald, Ralph Migliori, Joe Ponticelle, Sherry Popovich, Terry Smith, Warren Taylor, Neil Viker, Roy Wade * Supervising Film Editor: Larry C. Cowan * Dubbing Supervisor: Pat Foley * Music Editors: Joe Sandusky, Terry Moore, Daniels McLean, Robert Talboy * Effects Editors: Sue Brown, Michael Bradley, Cecil Broughton, Katherine MacKenzie, Joseph Reitano, Kerry Williams * Show Editor: Gil Iverson * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Production Supervisor: Lucy Benson * Production Manager: Jeffrey Kahan * Production Assistant: Valerie Gifford * Post Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * Executive in Charge of Production: Jayne Barbera and Margaret Loesch * A Hanna-Barbera Production * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of IATSE-IA Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. : © 1977 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. "The Shmoo" based on the character created by Al Capp. Home Media releases * Warner Archive has no plans yet to release the entire series on DVD. External links * * * [http://www.bcdb.com/cartoons/Hanna-Barbera_Studios/D-F/The_Flintstone_Comedy_Show__1980_/index.html The Flintstone Comedy Show @ The Big Cartoon DataBase] Category:1980 American television series debuts Category:1982 American television series endings Category:The Flintstones Category:Television spin-offs Category:1980s American animated television series Category:Television series by Warner Bros. Television Category:American comedy television series Category:NBC network shows Category:Crossover animation Category:English-language television programming Category:Police comedies Category:Michael Sheehan